1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to the electrical connector having a grounding shell composed with two U-shaped collar shells.
2. Description of Related Art
The Chinese Utility Patent No. CN104348025A discloses an electrical connector combination comprising a plug connector. The plug connector comprises an exposed abutting tongue plate provided with a top surface and a bottom surface and terminals disposed on the top surface and the bottom of the tongue plate. The termininals on each surface at least comprise power terminals, differential pairs of terminals, and grounding terminals. Each of both lateral side surfaces of the tongue plate is provided with a gap. The power terminals are arranged in the gaps. The electrical connector combination may transmit power or be grounded through a metallic reinforcer and simultaneously provides a buckling effect when two connectors are abutted. Notably, the metallic reinforcer is designed as an integrally molded piece, which is bad for a smooth and easy assembling process.
Hence, an electrical connector including an improved structure is necessary.